Twins
by Kyoya's Shadow Queen
Summary: Aaya Lawliet is L's sister. Not only his sister but they're twins. Aaya goes by Rhyme Shuzumi, and looks and acts rather innocent, but in the game, she's insane and a mass weapon of destruction. As she realises that her brother's suspects must be right, she realises she should truly contact a certain trio from the orphanage to bring Kira to an end. Rated T. Mello/OC as friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Everyone in the neighbourhood is asleep now apart from one individual – Rhyme Shuzumi. The twenty-five-year-old ace detective sits at her computer, tapping away furiously, one of several cups of coffee at her side. She sips at her lukewarm coffee filled with three sugars. Her brother used to ensure that she would sleep every three days, or seventy-two hours. As she's separated from her brother, and that was when she was young, only around three percent of her time was spent asleep. Rhyme is slightly sleep deprived as she runs mainly on coffee and sugar. She likes to sleep at least once a week, even if it is a power nap. Rhyme works on percentages, so balancing life out is rather easy when it comes to work.

She wasn't very social and escaped her comfort of the two-bedroom apartment rarely. The spare bedroom was rather small, so she changed it herself into a study. She had a small mattress in the corner of the room if she was to crash in her study, which was rarely. Her mattress currently was covered in stray sheets of paper and information, wrappers of chocolate bars, and below the mess that coated the old mattress was her Gameboy. It was something that she rarely used, a silly little thing that occupied her when the day was going very slowly – a rare occasion for someone like Rhyme. But recently she hadn't been working well, only because she sat on the very side-lines of the case she was working on – the Kira case. Rhyme, most of the time, worked on the side-lines of the cases, unless she working on it solo, of which she'd work quickly on. But with this case, she worked very carefully on, not only because she was a very, very private detective, but because she was a weapon of mass destruction.

At age twelve, working alone on a case of mass murders, she solved them alone and managed to arrest the criminal. At age fourteen, Rhyme managed to convict a prisoner who had escaped from jail using his handcuffs and send him safely to a prison cell that he could not escape. The only case that Rhyme worked on with another was a case where Rhyme and her brother arrested a company's workers that illegally tested children, and currently, the Kira case. But of course, her brother, the world famous detective, L, did not know that Rhyme was currently working on the Kira case.

Rhyme was currently booking a flight to go the Kanto Region, so she could meet once more with her brother, and help him more causally with the case. She slid her debit card numbers into the required boxes, running a hand through her knotted, extremely dark hair. It used to be a smart shade of cinnamon, but it had changed and altered to the darkest of browns – it was very close to being black. Her eyes were naturally very dark. She dropped her hand to the cup that obtained her coffee that was slightly more colder than the lukewarm presence it obtained not five minutes ago; as of the spring weather, any drink she held would be eventually be cold, even after twenty minutes in the room. She tried desperately to get drinks like Monster, Lucozade and even Pepsi to room temperature but the temperature of the refrigerated drinks rarely rose even seven degrees. Rhyme pressed the button to confirm her flight and let the printer do its workings, smirking with her white teeth.

"Ah, brother," she said, stretching and putting her arms behind her head, "it's been far too long. I suggest it's time to see you again."

Rhyme Shuzumi started to pack her bags at the early hour of 3:14 AM, on May 3rd 2004. She swigged the rest of her coffee and began to fold her things and place her books into her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After the flight, Rhyme happened to get past customs extraordinarily quickly. She didn't bother with taxis anymore as they were rather too unreliable. She turned through the third alleyway she'd been down, walking at a rather fast pace, when she literally ran into someone. This person was rather peculiar as they were walking down a pebbled road with no shoes. The person was most likely a male, Rhyme assumed, as the male had rather messy hair that one girl would not possess, and this particular male's apparel happened to be rather boy-like clothing. The boy was slouched, his posture rather poor. The man reminded Rhyme of herself, as they had matching eyes and hair colour. Rhyme could spot not a large amount of cinnamon in the man's hair and she immediately thought more of herself.

"I am extremely sorry," the man apologized, helping Rhyme up before she could get up onto her feet and apologize to him. After all, it was Rhyme who ran into the man's chest. "Are you okay, ma'am?" The formalness of his voice; the bad posture; the deep bags under his eyes – it was all adding up. It seemed like, to Rhyme, who had extremely good observational skills, that this man could've been L. He looked extremely like what she imagined her brother as looking like.

After snapping out of her mind, she responded to the mysterious man. "Yes, I'm quite alright. Are you? After all, it was I who ran into you."

"No, no, I'm quite alright," he said, beginning to pick Rhyme's bags up for her and hand them to her. She smiled, because that was another thing; her twin was very polite too, and would do anything to help his sister. "If it's alright, may I have your name?"

Rhyme smiled. If this man was her brother – if this man was L, now was the time to find out anyhow. "Please call me Rhyme Shuzumi." The man's wide eyes widened even more, and she knew straightaway that this man _was _her brother, all along.

"Rhyme?" L said, his voice rather different. It almost showed emotion, but she knew her brother obtained slight emotional strength. L seemed to be searching for words, for a sentence to stammer out. Rhyme smiled. It was good to actually see her brother again, and suddenly he put a finger to his lip as if thinking. "I see. It's you."

"Of course it is," Rhyme responded, her smile fading slowly despite her pure happiness. She'd not seen her brother in about thirteen years and it was rather strange. "It's nice to see you again."

"Rhyme, I am rather occupied, so I will place you into a hotel for the time being. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that you can't come to see me when I'm out of work. This means that you will be able to work further into the Kira case than sitting on the side-lines. I have a rather small team at the moment, consisting of some people from the NPA. But I think we could use your help, Rhyme. I'll contact them tomorrow when I see them next, tell them that R will be working with us. I will inform Watari now."

"Of course." Rhyme was about to address him as L, but she realised that was pathetic, as they were on the streets and anyone could be watching them. "What should I address you as? I mean, call you?"

"Just call me Ryuzaki. That will be fine enough." Ryuzaki, her brother, pulled out a silver phone and called a number that Rhyme assumed was Watari's number. "Watari, Rhyme will be helping us on the Kira case. I will be telling the others tomorrow. Please arrange a room for her." Ryuzaki put the phone away. Rhyme hadn't realised how different he looked despite the short years they hadn't seen each other, and her brother was most likely thinking the same thing as he was running his wide, dark eyes up and down her body, again and again, always starting from the head and ending at the feet. "You have changed quite a lot, Rhyme."

Rhyme smiled again, bending down to pick the rest of her luggage up. "A lot of things can happen in thirteen years, Ryuzaki."

"Of course they can. Rhyme, Watari will be picking us up from a café not far from here. I guarantee you have not eaten since you have gotten off the plane, and Watari will be picking us up in about two hours, so do you want to go and get cake?" Ryuzaki asked his twin sister, who had finished picking her luggage up and was pulling at her lilac shirt, unravelling the stained shirt.

"Why not?" Rhyme responded, smiling at her brother.

* * *

L had ordered strawberry shortcake, and a black, sweetened coffee. Rhyme had ordered a slice of chocolate cake and a black coffee with sugar cubes in a cup.

"They might put too much sugar in the coffee cup, Ryuzaki," Rhyme joked, hugging her right knee. "What if that's the case?"

"Sugar's good for the brain, Rhyme. You can never have enough of it," Ryuzaki responded, not taking the joke completely. "Well, maybe you can, eventually, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"True, Ryuzaki." Rhyme picked up her coffee with four sugar cubes, which had softened. The coffee, thankfully, was not lukewarm but was not ghastly hot, so Rhyme could easily drink it. "So, Watari's picking us up in around an hour?"

"Yes," her brother said. He was picking one of the two strawberries off his cake and slid it onto Rhyme's plate. "I know how much you like them." Of course he remembered my rather strange obsession with strawberries. I nodded and smiled whilst chewing the strawberry slowly. "So, Rhyme, how's England? Any more absurd?"

"Not much so, brother. If anything, it's stayed the same. I guess there's a lot of construction going on at the moment, but, no, not much has changed." Rhyme was stating the truth. Not much had changed at all, but she was missing one thing out; the fact that she'd stayed in contact with Mello, Near and Matt from the orphanage. Mello was a very close friend of hers, most likely because they were both very sarcastic and intelligent. Near was still very young, and Matt was around the same age of Mello, so of course Rhyme referred to them as The Duo, or M&M, like the candy that Rhyme actually adored.

"I see," Ryuzaki said, pausing for a moment. He was focused more on his cake for about five minutes before Rhyme began kicking into hers. "We have a team of four men working with Watari and I on the Kira case. We also have a particular genius, who actually thinks rather alike to us. His name is Light Yagami – he's seventeen. He is very smart, but a skilled and practiced liar. I can tell. To be honest with you, Rhyme, he's my main suspect for Kira."

"Yagami," I mumbled. I'd heard the name before. "Chief Inspector Yagami's son?"

"Yes," Ryuzaki whispered in response. "At a point, Rhyme, I suspected all members of the Yagami household to be Kira. I have faded away from them all but Light. As I did explain earlier, I suspect him. Not by much, but I do still suspect him." Rhyme knew that her brother was a skilled liar too, and it seemed like Light and Ryuzaki had the same skills – minus the social skills. Light sounded like the sort of teenager who would attract the ladies with his logic and intelligence as well as his supposed looks. When L lied, it was normally with his percentages. "I suspect him around five percent, Rhyme." This explained that, if the number was five or above, that L truly suspected something. "The Chief is working with us at the moment, and he often gets overwhelmed with the fact that I suspect his son. So, Rhyme, please do not bring it up often. It stresses the Chief Inspector quite a lot, so I do often try to leave the talk out. About his son, Light-kun, being Kira."

"Sure, Ryuzaki." The conversation had gone by extremely quickly, and after a brief conclusion of why L suspected Light as being Kira, Rhyme and Ryuzaki stepped into the car that Watari had driven to the café.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It barely felt like, in one hour, Rhyme would be speaking to her brother again, and the Task Force whom of which she was currently working with. It consisted of four men from NPA and Light Yagami, as her brother had stated. She wasn't looking up on Light Yagami for fun – she was trying to find as much information as possible.

"According to Ryuzaki," Rhyme mumbled, her words in jumbles as she was eating a cake, "Kira's a desperate attention seeker. Maybe, despite his intelligence, Light's beginning to go unnoticed." Like her coffee. "That's why anyone could've started killing criminals – but I don't see _how _anyone could kill with just a name and a face. It's almost impossible, really." Rhyme then realised that it wasn't that impossible, as she'd done it before – the name and face of a criminal, and she managed to track them down. She'd never killed any of them – that'd be going against her job, but she'd managed to threaten them with guns, and after the criminals surrendered, which wasn't always so easily, but after they did she'd arrest them and most would get a long prison sentence. To be honest, it really depended on the crime.

Another fifteen minutes passed and she had two pages full of data and information on the main Kira suspect. Most of it was small amounts, but about ninety percent of this work mattered. Rhyme filed the work into a yellow folder that'd she would definitely keep to herself. About forty-five minutes remained until was going to call, so that meant that Rhyme could occupy herself somehow by talking to her friend via Facebook, Mello, who still lived in the orphanage.

If she timed it correctly, most of the kids would be in bed, apart from Mello and Matt, who happened to always be too eager.

The most recent conversation wasn't there only because it had been three months since they'd last talked. Rhyme rarely deleted her conversations with Matt and Mello.

It was Mello who noticed she was online first, and a message popped up from him. _Hey, Rhyme. _It was the only time Rhyme was so casual – when she spoke with Matt and Mello.

_What's up? _Rhyme typed, her fingers moving very quickly.

_Everyone's asleep apart from Matt and me. I'm pretty sure Near's sleeping. _To that, Rhyme laughed. _What about you, Rhyme? Anything new? _

_Yeah, _Rhyme continued, _I'm in Japan. Working on the Kira case. _She could almost hear Mello's scowl. He hated Kira, and he put in an angry emoticon next.

_To hell with Kira. That bastard. _Over the years, Rhyme herself had noticed that he was a genius, with a high intelligence, but his goal was simpler: be a competition to L rather than surpass. _When did you get to Japan? _

_Yesterday, actually. Luckily, I literally ran into L's chest. Well, maybe not for his chest. I could've bruised him at any rate._

_Seriously? Was he okay? _

_He was fine, yeah, just a bit shocked. Anyway, I have to go. I'm talking with him again in about ten minutes. Speak tomorrow? _

_Awesome. Have fun. _Mello logged off and Rhyme sighed, draining the rest of her coffee and waiting for the Cloister Black L load onto the screen very soon. She began to chew gum when the Cloister Black L loaded onto the screen and Rhyme immediately pressed her synthetic voice button.

"This is R," Rhyme said into the speaker. Rhyme had to be very careful, not calling L by Ryuzaki or brother but simply L. "I assume you wanted to speak with me, L?"

"Yes, that is true, R, and thank you for corresponding with me. I have a team of four men, but I feel that with your help we can truly get the Kira case finished. How do you feel about this, R? Any thoughts?"

"Yes. I feel that you have a strong team, according to your statement, but the team will be even stronger if there are more members on the team, L."

"So, does this mean that you are fully prepared to take action for helping us with the case?" L said to Rhyme, who was grinning.

"Exactly so," Rhyme returned. "When shall we meet, L?"

It seemed as if it took a while to think, because he didn't speak for about two or three minutes. Maybe he was talking to his team. "Sorry about the slight delay, R. We will meet you tomorrow, at one o'clock, at this address…" Rhyme quickly wrote the address down on a piece of blank paper miraculously in her pocket. "I will see you there, R."

"You too, L," she said before the connection was cut off. She smiled into the screen. "Time to do some work."


End file.
